The Skillful Wolf Man
by kbunny10
Summary: Oneshot about Wolfie's time on the mountain after he survives helping Mike through the Sanatorium. I wanted to give Wolfie a happier more concrete ending other than he magically survived a building blowing up. Told from Matt's point of view, picks up from him and Jess escaping the mines. Supports all canon pairings. Matt/Emily, Mike/Jessica, Chris/Ashley. Rated T for swearing.


**Hey, it's been a while since I've had any sort of inspiration for fanfiction, but I just finished Until Dawn the other day for the first time. I actually got everyone to live on the first try and I was so proud of myself. But of all of the things that bothered me, the one that stuck out was the fate of Wolfie. I decided to try and wrap that up in a nice little story of my own.**

 **I tried to stick to the timing given in the game, but I may be a bit off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Come on Jess." I called out to the heavily injured girl behind me. When I found her in the mines nearly half an hour ago I had to admit I was pretty surprised. The usually bright and vibrant blonde was barely staying conscious, and who could blame her? She was dragged mostly naked across the freezing mountain and fell, who knows how many stories, into the mines. She had deep cuts and scratches everywhere, it was a wonder she was even still breathing.

"I'm coming…" she said breathing heavily, each step looked like it was taking a major toll on her. As she started to collapse again I grabbed her and held her up.

"Just a little longer to go, it's almost dawn, the police said they would send out helicopters for us then." I reassured her. Her breathing got faster and more labored as she started to cry. Slowly I helped her stand up and held her hand as we continued to walk.

"Em wouldn't be happy if she knew about this." She laughed weakly. I smiled a little, it was nice to hear her calling Emily by her old nickname, the two had had a major falling out since the last time we were here, hopefully tonight's events would change things.

"Yea well…" I stopped as I thought back to what I saw through the binoculars, what was definitely Emily flirting with her ex, and Jessica's current boyfriend, Mike. "I think Emily could stand to be knocked down a notch or two."

"That's not the idea you put forward earlier." Jess mumbled. It was true, I hadn't exactly helped at all during the argument earlier, I did insult Jessica quite a few times. But I just wanted to show Emily that I could be just as good of a boyfriend if not better than Mike.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"I can't exactly blame you I guess." Just then Jessica stopped moving and pointed forward. "Matt oh my god look at that."

Following the direction of her hand I saw was looked like a wolf, with highly singed fur, wandering in the snow. Just then the wolf collapsed. "We gotta do something." She sounded frantic.

Carefully I moved towards the wolf so not to scare it. "Hey there buddy…uh…there there…it's okay." I tried soothing it, petting its fur or what was left of this. The wolf took kindly to this, licking my hand. "I think this wolf has been…socialized…" I said looking back at Jess.

Just as she reached out to pet it we could hear the sounds of helicopter blades moving. Jessica turned her attention to the sky and started waving "Hey! We're down here! Hey!"

The helicopter started to descend, they must have heard us. When they got close enough one of the personnel helped Jessica into the helicopter seeing how badly she was injured. "Are you Jessica and Matt?" he asked over the sounds of the blades.

"Yes! Did you find the others?" I asked, realizing it was a dumb question, how else would they know who we were.

"Your friends are in the 2 other helicopters. We're already flying them down to the station, we'll take you there." He replied.

"Can we take the wolf?" Jessica asked pointing at the wolf we just found. "He seems injured but I think he can live, please?"

The two personnel seemed reluctant at first but nodded and agreed. The man that helped Jessica in helped me carry in the wolf and then we were off.

* * *

By the time we got to the station the wolf seemed to be doing much better. He kept his head on my lap most of the ride there, Jessica had nodded off. We got in around 9:30 and were informed that they were splitting us into 3 different rooms for interrogation. Until then we could wait in a room with the rest of our friends. They were going to call a vet to come look at the wolf as they didn't want to move him too much.

The waiting room was set up with some chairs in the middle, one row facing the door we came in through, the other row facing the other side of the room towards the window. There were also chairs lined along the back wall, and just below the window. Other than that it was a bland boring room, grey walls, grey floor, very tiring.

"Jessica!" Mike shouted as soon as we walked through the doors. He ran forward and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years. To be fair he probably thought she was dead. "Oh my god Jess, you're alive. I was so worried."

She practically collapsed in his arms in tears. "You saved me, if you hadn't gotten there when you did…who knows what would've happened." I cleared my throat. "Oh, and Matt saved me too. Without him I never would've gotten out of the mines."

Mike looked at me stunned, "Thanks man…I'm…sorry about before."

I stopped him before he could go any further. "I was being a dick, I'm sorry too…I'm just glad everyone…where are Ashley, Emily and Josh?" I said finally taking a look around the room.

"Ash and Emily went in for their interviews," Chris said, he was leaning up against the window watching Sam who similar to the wolf we found was very singed. "Josh…."

"The wendigo…Hannah…took him." Mike said.

"Wendigo? Hannah? What?" I asked.

"Wait was that that thing? That thing that took me?" Jessica said putting things together. "And that thing that chased us in the mines?"

"We met a man who lived on the mountain, the guy that was suspected in Hannah and Beth's deaths. He hunted them, trapped them, because if you kill them their spirits get out and they possess other people." Mike said.

"Hannah….was trapped in the mines…for a month after she ran off. She was starving and she had no choice, she had to eat Beth's body. Beth died from the fall, Hannah didn't. She turned into one of those things…." Sam said, gripping her chair hard. "I found her journal, it was terrifying."

"Emily found Beth's head." Chris piped in.

"But…but how do you know it was her?" I asked, I really didn't want to buy this.

"She had her tattoo, the butterfly, and when Josh said her name…she dragged him off, took him. I don't know if he's dead or…or what but…it was her." Mike said.

Just then the doors opened and a woman we hadn't seen yet, a vet I suppose, came in with the wolf. "Hey guys, it was good of you to take this guy with you. I got him all patched up and he should be fine. We're probably going to send him off to a wolf sanctuary, you're right he seems awfully socialized. I don't think he'd survive very long in the wild."

"Wolfie! Buddy!" Mike called as soon as he laid his eyes on the wolf. The wolf, or Wolfie I suppose, perked up and immediately began wagging his tail. He ran over to Mike and started licking him all over. "Aw buddy, I didn't think you'd made it out of the Sanatorium. It's so good to see you."

"Michael, you know this wolf?" Jessica said in surprise.

"He was that guy…the stranger on the mountain. This is his wolf, or was. How did you guys find him?"

"Jess pointed him out when we were trying to make our way back to the lodge." I smiled. "Never pictured you as the animal type.

"Dude, c'mon I'm motherfuckin' Snow White. Who's a good boy? Who's a good Wolfie? Did Wolfie survive until dawn? Yes, yes he did." The wolf was ecstatic as Mike continued to rub his belly. "Does he have to go to a wolf sanctuary?"

Before the vet could answer Sam spoke up, "I don't think your parents would really be happy about you bringing a wolf home Mike."

"Nah I'll just tell them he's a dog, right Wolfie? You're just a dog, yes you are."

The vet smiled, "I mean…that's highly illegal, but…at the very least we'll leave him here until you're all done with your interviews. You could probably use something nice after what you've all been through."

"Thank you so much ma'am. This means a lot to me." Mike said, a bright smile on his face.

Just then Ashley came through the interview door. "Chris, you're up, room 3." She walked up to Chris and planted a kiss right on the lips.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Jessica asked, some of her original personality coming through her clearly exhausted exterior.

"A lot apparently." I said smirking.

Ashley gasped. "Matt, Jess! We were so worried!" She ran over and practically tackled us both. It was nice, being the three youngest in the group you'd think we'd all be pretty close but Ashley was never really that close to us. It was just nice to see that she cared.

"Okay okay, easy Ash." Chris said before walking through the interview doors. "HIV can spread through open wound contact, and you and Jess…have a lot of those." He gave us a pair of finger guns before finally exiting.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Ashley said, finally looking at Jessica's damage and moving away.

"It's fine, it's been a rough night for us all…" Jessica said.

"Some…more than others…" Mike said, still slowly rubbing Wolfie's belly but nodding at Sam.

It finally hit me, Sam who was pretty much close friends with everyone was sitting over by the window staring outside and just not…talking. Before I could say anything Ashley got up and went to sit over by Sam. Gently rubbing her shoulder, Sam insisted she was fine but didn't ever ask Ashley to leave or let go, and Ash stayed there.

* * *

The next person out was Emily. As soon as she got out of that door she saw all of us. "Matt!" She screamed, I could see tears. "Oh my god I was so worried, I'm sorry I was such a bitch tonight but I just want you to know how much I'm devoted to you and I care for you and I just…I…you know right? Right?"

I just pulled her in for an embrace. "Yes Em, shhh shh, it's okay I know."

"One of those things, it tried to bite me, I used the flare gun that I didn't give you to kill it. I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't give you the flare gun."

"Emily, Emily, you're rambling. I'm okay, you're okay, that's all that matters." I kissed her forehead and she finally calmed down.

"I just don't ever want you to think that you're a rebound for Mike, never."

"Emily, I know." I smiled.

Finally, after she calmed down she finally started to take a look around the room. She was about to comment on the wolf…but then she saw Jess. "Jessica…I…what happened?"

Jessica looked at Emily with a face that was somewhere between coming up with a bitter remark and actually telling her. "I…one of those things dragged me out of the window of the guest cabin, down to the mines. If it wasn't for Mike running as fast as he could to get me back or Matt leading me out of the mines I might not…be here."

"Jess…wow….I'm…sorry." Emily awkwardly moved her hands, like she wanted to hug her former friend but she wasn't sure if that was okay. There was a lot of bad blood between them after all.

Jessica sighed, "I'm still here right? That's all that matters." She patted the seat next to her motioning for Emily to sit down.

Emily hesitated for a minute, but then took the seat. They smiled weakly at each other before turning back to watching Mike on the floor with Wolfie.

I elected to take the seat on the other side of Emily, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Hopefully things could be better now between the four of us.

* * *

By the time 11 am came, all of our interviews had come and gone, except for Sam's, she went in for hers last.

Wolfie of course had elected to follow Mike in for his interview, laying at his feet the whole time. Something that was a nice sight for the rest of us.

Chris and Ashley were off in their own little world, cuddling in the two chairs closest to the window. We all elected to sit in the row of chairs facing away from them to give them some privacy. Emily leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched Jessica and Wolfie sleeping on Mike on the floor below us. The Officers at the station had pulled together an old shirt and a pair of pants for Jessica to wear with the coat and boots she had found, at least she wouldn't be too terribly cold anymore.

When Sam finally did come out her demeanor had only gotten worse. Before anyone asked anything all she said was "I'm fine!" as sternly as she could manage. But we all knew it wasn't true.

"I told them to go down to the mines, to look for what's left of Beth and find Josh if they can." Sam had lost the most out of all of us, three best friends and possibly the only person I'd ever seen her romantically interested in.

"Sam-" Ashley started.

"What?" Sam yelled it much louder than she meant to. "I'm…sorry…sorry it's been a long night…what's up Ash?"

"Sam….we know you're not fine…none of us are fine. Look at us!" Ashley said gesturing at us all. "We dealt with some weird ass paranormal shit, on top of Josh already fucking with us mentally. Jessica is probably physically and emotionally scarred for life. I almost got cut in half by a saw blade and shot."

"I wasn't going to shoot you." Chris said, "I pointed the gun at myself before not doing anything."

"Yes but you get my point." Ashley said. "None of us are fine, you need to talk to us."

Sam opened her mouth to argue but I spoke up next. "Sam, it's not going to be easy alone…let us help you."

"I just…I thought Josh and I were close after Hannah and Beth…and then…all this." She finally said after a long pause.

"Sam, it's sad, but the 7 of us are what's left." Chris said. "We have to stick together. That's what got us out of this tonight."

Before Sam could say anything else, Ashley got up and guided her over to the chairs where she and Chris had been sitting. She gently pushed Sam down into the chair she had previously occupied and took the chair to the left of Sam. From then on Ashley and Chris each had an arm around her, gently rubbing her back while Sam just…processed, everything.

Emily and I moved to the row of chairs facing theirs. Em gently rubbed her foot on the side of Sam's leg while giving her what she attempted to be a reassuring smile, but…let's just say Em has a long way to go on that.

"I'd uh…I'd move but I've got a Jess and a Wolfie on me and I don't really…" Mike started.

"Don't worry Mike, I'm sure Sam knows it just means you don't love her as much as we do." I called out to him.

"Aw, why you gotta do me like that?" He said throwing his arms up in defeat.

A small smile cracked across Sam's face. We hadn't lost her yet, and hopefully we never would.

Finally, the vet came back in. "Alright, we found a wolf sanctuary near your hometown that has just enough room for Wolfie. Does that sound good?"

Mike perked up. "That sounds fan-fuckin-tastic. You hear that buddy? I'm gonna visit you every day! Or at least every week."

Wolfie slowly wagged his tail, Mike had partially woken him up but it was clear he was still tired from the night's events.

"Alright, well then when you're all ready, the police will escort you home and we'll work on getting Wolfie to his new home." She said smiling before heading back out to the front lobby and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **That was pretty much all I had for this idea. If you guys liked it I might write another oneshot or two about the police officers finding Josh in the mines and another one about Hannah and Beth the year before.**

 **Just let me know what you think!**


End file.
